Not Kissable
by patiicm
Summary: Bella gets frustrated with Edward because he is not kissing her the ways she wants him to. As a result of Bella's frustration they make a bet. Let's see whose will wavers first. T to be safe. Post Eclipse - Pre Breaking Dawn.
1. The Bet

**A/N: I don't own anything! But I may dream I do! =)**

**Oh, how I wished there's was an Edward Cullen out there. (sigh) Let's stop being melodramatic. This is the first time I have the courage to upload something to fanfiction so wish me luck. I accept any type of criticism just don't be a meanie.. you will hurt my feelings =(**

1. The Bet

Edward and I were once again making out but it was just a soft kiss. I'm starting to get frustrated. I want him to let go. Stupid risks. ..

"Edward, you know what? I will punish you by punishing myself. You're only allowed to kiss 5 times a day. If you kiss me more than 5 times, I win. As a reward I will get to kiss you the way I want to. "

Once I said my thought out loud I regretted it. Ok, I was being stupid. 5 kissed a day! What was I thinking?

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You know anyways I'll win. Believe me I also want to kiss you like that but it's too dangerous."

He was too confident for his own good and he was trying to dazzle me with his stupid beautiful eyes. He caressed my cheek once. I was hypnotized. I shook my head to get out of the trance. Suddenly, I felt very competitive.

"So you think you're going to win?" I said angrily.

"I know I will. You can't resist my kisses", Edward replied smugly.

I knew he was right. Who was I fooling? I had no self control but who can have it when they have a Greek god as a boyfriend. I will ask Alice for help. There's no way I'll win this by myself. Knowing I will have Alice by my side gave me confidence.

"So you accept the bet?" I replied.

He smiled at me and leaned forward. His lips were an inch apart from mine. AN INCH! I was so going to lose…

"I do", he said making his breath spread all over my face. What did he accept again? His lips were still way to near. Dangerous lips. For first time in my life, I resisted the urge to throw myself at him. I was going to win, or at least I will try my best.

"Ok, so the bet will start tomorrow", I said as I smiled. "Meanwhile you're allowed to kiss me all the times you want for the next 8 hours". Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he will realize he can't kiss me only 5 times a day.

"Bella… You know you´re showing signs of weakness already", he said with a frown is his face. Why was he frowning? I was the one who was going to lose not him.

"I understand you don't want to kiss me. That's ok but I'll just remind you that from tomorrow on you will be only allowed 5 kisses a day." This wasn't making me feel any better.

"Bella, how can you believe I don't want to kiss you! I will kiss you all day if I could." Well, that I didn't know. I thought my chances of winning were from slim to none but maybe I was mistaken.

"My only question is: what are you doing standing there by yourself while you could be kissing me." I checked the wall clock. "You have 7 hours and 33 minutes left now".

Again, he was frowning. I don't understand his feeling sometimes. He looked frustrated. I hope it wasn't with me. He pulled me into a hug and again leaned into me so I could kiss him. He didn't go the whole way. He was expecting me to attack him as I always do. I closed my eyes because if I kept looking at those lips I will succumb to their power. I never leaned in.

"Bella, what are you waiting for. Remember you're the one who attacks me." He was smirking. I knew this was the start of our bet. I think I gave myself less credit that the one I deserved. By some weird reason his comment made me angry so I snapped at him, "You don't like to be attacked, ok. Just remember this was your last chance."

"My last chance for what?" He asked confused.

"Your last chance to kiss me without begging me you want another kiss, just another." I said with an air of triumph. While I said this I tried to imitate his voice which didn't t resemble at all.

Edward started laughing. He and his multiple personality. My weirdo sweet vampire.

"Me, begging… In your dreams my dear Bella." Ok, this was enough. I wont accept any more of his smart replies.

"Edward Cullen from now on, I'm not kissable 24/ 7! Good luck with that!" I went to my room and fell asleep instantly even though it was 4 pm.

Days without kissing. What have I gotten myself into?

**Review, pretty please… =)**

**Love you,**

**Paty**


	2. Irresistible Is Resistible After All

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who put in me in alert and in their favorites. I'm so glad you liked my story. I hope you received my replies. I will make this story longer but I won't upload the next chapter until I have at least 20 reviews. I have 159 hits and only 5 reviews! (Actually, only 4 cause one of them is repeated). Please, review. Tell me any ideas you have or if you like how is the story taking shape. I don't want to sound pushy or anything but what writer doesn't love reviews!**

**Ok, enough talking. This is the second part. Enjoy…**

2. Irresistible Is Resistible After All

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes after 15 long hours of sleep was the insanely gorgeous face of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen just a millimeter apart from mine. The distance between our lips started to shorten more and more. I swear if one more second had passed, he would've have been able to kiss me. I smiled at him so he thought everything was forgotten and in the past but hey, I'm not THAT easy.

I turned my back on him. I really really desired that kiss but I decided I was going to win this bet and everyone knows how stubborn I am. I just heard him groan.

"Come on Bella. Are you still angry? It was just a stupid bet!" I smiled to myself. It was the time to turn the tables. Now, he was going to be the one suffering in want of more physical action. Ok, who am I kidding? I will suffer the same as him or maybe more but I will show no signs.

"No, Edward. I'm not angry. I'm just not kissable 24/7, remember? I thought you had perfect memory?" I replied smugly.

Now it was my time to be arrogant. What he did next took me completely by surprised. He hugged me with my back pressed to his front. He started kissing me from the crook of my neck until my shoulder. He even pushed the shoulder strap with his nose so he could continue kissing.

"Are you sure you still want to take the bet?" He said with a husky voice. He was being such a tease. I think this was the best decision I've ever made in my life. I was going to push our boundaries with this bet.

"Edward, I'm a 100% sure. By the way, could you keep your lips to yourself? My body is private and only mine. You may not put your lips anywhere, understand?" Wow, I was proud of myself. I sounded fierce and authoritarian. I felt Edward shaking. I turned my head to see that he was laughing uncontrollably.

"What do you find so funny, may I ask?" I asked him angrily.

"Nothing, love, I just find you relatively amusing when you are trying to be bossy." He was trying to keep his laughter at bay but I could tell it was taking him a lot of effort.

"Edward, I'm not trying to be bossy. I'm telling what you can and cannot do with my body." Indeed, I was being bossy but I thought it was kind of sexy. I felt heat spread through all my body when I told Edward the last remark about what he could do to my body.

"Ok, if that is what you want. This is your last chance, your last chance to turn off that bet and let me kiss you without you begging me after a few minutes that you want to stop the bet. I don't want any "Please, Edward", because now I won't fall into the power that two words have over me." Repeating my own words, huh? I can play the same game.

"Me… begging, in your dreams my dear Edward."

"So what do you we have planned for today, Eddie?" I asked him. In reality I was trying to distract him. A whole day alone with Edward would definitely not be a good move.

"Love, please don't call me that." He said frustrated. "Why not Eddie Bear?"

"Never mind, if you want to call me that it's ok, unless you want me to kiss you." He smiled that crooked smiled that made my inside melt. He was trying to tempt me. I could do the same.

"Edward, first of all you can't kiss me. Second, I won't fall into that trap so easily and third, I need a shower." With that I left the room.

As I waited for the hot water, I started to think of ways I could tempt him. I forgot my clothing so I could come back to the room with nothing but a towel. The towel could accidentally slip. It was a great plan but I wasn't prepared for that kind of embarrassment. The towel covering my body will do for now.

As I entered my room, Edward, who was sitting in the rocking chair, gasped when he saw me. Good. I think this will create sexual tension more than anything else. I had no idea how will this make him kiss me.

"Bella, why are you in nothing but a towel?" He asked warily.

"I forgot my clothing here, Edward. Is this bothering you?" He was enjoying himself. That I knew. His eyes wandered all over my body before he spoke again.

"It's certainly not, love, but I think it would me more prudent if you returned to the bathroom and changed." His voice was becoming hoarse.

"Ok, I understand if you feel uncomfortable. Oh, I forgot to tell you I bought this new cream because my skin was becoming rough. The cream is like magic! My skin is softer than I ever thought it would be. Here, touch my hand." This was a great plan.

"Bella, please just go change." He was losing control over himself. I could see the lust in his eyes.

"But I want you to feel how soft is my skin, Edward", I said in a rather annoying voice. I walked a few stops until I was in front of him. I took his hand, which was resting in the rocking chair, and brought it to my face. His eyes followed my every move. I let his fingers linger in my lips before I dropped his hand and returned to the bathroom. I could hear his shaky breathing outside the room.

While I changed I heard him say, "Playing dirty, Bella. Take your time in there because once you come out, your lips will have a mind of their own. You won't have control over them." From that moment I knew I had already lost the bet.

**Love it? Loathe it?**

**Review PRETTY PLEASE… Yes? Thank you so much! Tell me any ideas that came to your mind in case I have a writer's block. I will try to avoid as much as I can. I promise.**

**Love,**

**Paty ;)**


	3. Edward Is Temptation

**A/N: So this is what I came up with. Thank you for all your help! Sorry if I didn't use any of your ideas specifically but you did inspire me so you did help me. I will give credit to all the ones who reviewed. I think some of them were really good. I'm also sorry if I didn't use your idea in this chapter. I may use it later… Last but not least, I want to thank all the anonymous reviewers. I would love to reply to you too but the fact that I can't don't make you any less important. ALL REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**This was written with the help of:**

**LOVELESS44, ****Autumn P, ****VampireGirl3381, ****jediahsokaroxx, ****kawaiigrlmari, ****I'mANinjaPunk, ****Bandicool, ****Rachel Cullen, m****arianis, ****edward13bella4ever. Thank you guys!**

**SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**BEFORE YOU START READING THIS PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG. I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING. THE SONG IS CALLED YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON FROM JOE COCKER. SEARCH IT IN YOUTUBE. I WOULD LEAVE YOU THE LINK BUT I JUST REALIZED I CAN'T. SORRY. PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO IT. IT GIVES MOOD TO THE CHAPTER.**

**I think that with this song I gave you a HUMONGOUS hint about what this chapter is going to be about. Ready?**

3. Temptation Edward

Once I came out of the bathroom I heard music coming from my room. (A/N: You Can Leave Your Hat On, of course). The song sounded familiar to me but I couldn't recall the name. Out of nowhere Edward came out of my room. He was starting to unbutton his shirt real slow. (1 button undone). He was approaching me with a devil smirk in face. (3 buttons undone).

OH MY GOD! Now I remembered this song. It was a striptease song! I couldn't breathe by now! How do you breathe? How! I was going to die. I think I was turning purple. Inhale, that's right. Exhale.

Edward kept approaching me and by now most of his buttons were undone.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Revenge", he whispered in my ear. He was within my reach which was wrong in too many ways. First of all I could grab him and start kissing him all over which will make me loose the bet. He was dancing too damn sexy. He was almost grinding on me.

I was petrified in place. There was nothing I could do about it and I didn't have the will to stop him. He was grinding on me! I think I heard him groan more than once. Then I saw his hands traveling to his pants. He started to unbuckle his belt. Inhale. Exhale.

You got to be kidding me! If Edward was going to be completely naked in front of me 2 things were more likely to happen. One, I will faint or second, I will ravish him. Then he leaned into me as if he was going to kiss me. He brushed his nose under my jaw. He was smelling me. His head started to lower. He stopped when he reached the end of my collarbone. I was hyperventilating. I looked down and that was a horrible mistake. Now his belt was on the floor and the button of his pants was undone as well.

"I love you", he breathed in my face which made me more mentally disoriented if it was possible. "Do you want me to take this off, love?" He was pointing to his shirt. I stupidly nodded. As a result of my stupidity, he took it off. I needed to kiss that body. I needed to.

He then proceeded to hold me as if we were dancing. His face was a millimeter apart from mine. He licked his lips. I closed my eyes tight. He kept dancing (grinding). He reached for my blouse. He was going to start to unbutton my shirt. Where were all the boundaries? Yeah, I knew by now they were out the window. This bet was heaven. If we kept going at this pace we wouldn't reach until the honeymoon to you know…

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He asked smiling. "Please, stop."

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" He was teasing me. Of course I was enjoying myself. What type of question was that?

"I can't stand it anymore. If we go further I think we wouldn't wait until the honeymoon?" I replied.

"This is too much for you. I understand but I can tell you that the fun was only starting." Only starting? If this wasn't fun then what was it? I was distracting him and that's exactly what I wanted. I started to step back of my sweet temptation.

"What else did you have prepared for me?"

"I can only show you. Words CAN'T describe it."

"Bells, I'm home." Charlie. Edward half naked. Striptease song. Belt on the floor. BAD bad combination. Edward's eyes only widened. He hadn't heard him. He was distracted with me as I was with him.

"What are we going to do!" I whispered – shouted to Edward. I started collecting Edward's stuff.

"Go into the closet and hide." How cliché. Caught in the "act" but not exactly. I ran downstairs and greeted Charlie.

"Are you alright Bells? You look flustered?" His gaze shifted to the stairs.

"I'm fine. I think I'm getting a cold." The truth was I needed a cold shower to calm the uncontrollable hormones. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked him to change the subject. "I can eat the leftovers. Go and rest so you don't get sick." If the occasions would've been different I would've rejected Charlie's command but I was too nervous to deal with him. "Ok, Dad. Goodnight, I guess." "Night, Bells".

Once in my room I went and checked my closet. Edward was probably in his house or outside my house. It would be very risky and dumb if he stayed in there but still I checked. I opened my closet and I saw him hidden in one of the corners. I started laughing uncontrollably. Edward came out with a frown on his face.

"You think this is funny? You were distracting me more than I was distracting you and I was the one half naked!" His last comment made me explode (with laughter of course).

"You, Edward Cullen, don't know what you have gotten yourself into. I'll give you a taste of what our honeymoon will be". I winked. "But first I need to rest. I'm getting the cold you know."

Again, I fell asleep way too early but I needed enough energy for tomorrow if I was planning to win this bet. I only felt Edward lie next to me in my little bed. He started humming my lullaby and I fell into a peaceful sleep were I was allowed to kiss Edward. Tomorrow first thing in the morning I was going for Alice's help.

**Love it? Loathe it?**

**Review pretty please ;) **

**If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters you are welcomed to share them as well.**

**Love,**

**Paty **


	4. A Lovely Morning

**I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. As compensation I made this chapter longer and gave you a sneak peek for the next chapter. I swear I tried to come up with something but once I wrote I wasn't pelased with myself. I promise I'll finish it. I hate when people don't finish their stories. Poor readers, right?**

**A/N: First of all I want to wish everyone a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **** I hope all your wishes come true. I haven't had too many reviews and I imagine it's because all of you were having a great time with your loved ones or at least that is what I tell myself. I'm getting kind of discouraged.. Please review anything you want. Bad or good. A word or a whole page; every review means the world to me. **

**Tell me if you want more chapters or should I end it?**

**Well, here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

4. A Lovely Morning

I woke up when the first rays of the sun started streaming through my window. Remember when Edward tried to kiss me first thing in the morning after we made our little bet? Well, that was nothing compared to what he's doing right now. I don't know if he is fully naked or he at least had the decency (for my sake) to leave his underpants on. I haven't seen him but I felt his skin once I stretched and my hand by "accident" touched his sculptural chest and bare legs.

He hasn't said a word since I woke up which makes him more irresistible. He is calm, as calm as he can be. Lucky him. My body is all tensed up trying to resist the urge to murder him with my kisses. I don't dare to look back because I know once I do there will be no return.

"Why so tense, love?" Playing innocent. No one would believe him. He is naked in her fiancé's room where both of them are squeezed together in a twin bed!

"It's just that flashes of the nightmare I had are coming back to me." I shivered adding drama to my lie but I'm sure I hadn't fooled him. He well knows I'm not shivering from the "nightmare" or the cold.

"I can think of various ways of making you forget that horrible nightmare. I can even make you forget how to breathe but all these involves my lips touching yours or my lips touching your skin", he said in SUCH a seductive voice I shivered again.

I inhaled and exhaled until I was capable of forming coherent thoughts. "I have to win", I told myself once, twice. I was gaining confidence until two pair of cold arms grabbed me by the waist and flipped me.

Instantly, I closed my eyes. Thankfully and shamefully I didn't see a thing. Edward pressed me to him and I was aware of every inch of his body. I still couldn't know if he was wearing underpants and the single thought of him not having them on send my mind on frenzy.

"Why do you have your eyes closed? Why are you hiding those beautiful eyes from me?" Edward said in a pleading voice. It was so full of desperation but I knew he could be an actor so I didn't fall in his trap.

I remained frozen. Eyes closed. Inhaling and exhaling.

"Open your eyes for me, beautiful, please." He was using my weapon, my magic word (please).

"Sorry, Edward, I can't." I said with a smile.

"I can always make you". Ugh, he never played fair but I guess I didn't as well.

"Remember what I told you about keeping your lips to yourself? Besides I need to get a shower. Would you mind helping me since I can't open my eyes?" I wondered if he was already thinking the idea of him having to wash me. Temptation.

"Are you sure?" His voiced wavered. GOOD. "I know you're responsible of the boundaries but I'm not sure if we will last until the honeymoon." His voice sounded so unsure. I think his thoughts might be going again where I don't want them to go. I bet Charlie's house that he is having second thoughts about the honeymoon. I had to distract him.

"How come I got to see you almost naked yesterday and I was able to resist. Can't you do the same? I think it's obvious I have more control than you." How lame. When pigs fly, that's when I'll have more control than him and you know what type of control I'm talking about. ;)

Edward started laughing. Idiot handsome perfect vampire. "Bella, I think everyone knows you can't resist me." There he goes again. Bragging.

My hormones were begging for my eyes to open. My mind started whispering, "Just one look. That's all I'm asking!" I think my hormones and mind were in Edward's side of the bet. My only answer was "NO". I was becoming crazy.

"Of course I can't. Have you looked at yourself? You're just so.. sooo.."

"So what, Bella?" He asked his voice full of curiosity.

"I would say perfect but you are so much more than that. Words can't even describe you." Go Bella. Make his ego larger. Again he laughed his musical laugh.

"So, are you sure about the shower?" He totally changed of topic. I think making him feel good makes him a normal man. You know every man thinks with their "below" instead of with their "above". **( A/N: Did you know men think of sex every 52 seconds? Unbelievable… Maybe this is not true but I read it in an article. Don't blame me ****). **

"Dummy, I meant you taking me to the bathroom, not actually making you bath me."

"Oh", Edward said in relief and disappointment.

"Even if I couldn't open my eyes I would be capable of taking a shower myself but I don't doubt you showering me would be so much more fun." This sentence came out without my permission. They were just thoughts I was having while… ummm.. while daydreaming?**(A/N: Come on Bella we all know you were fantasizing. You're not that innocent since Edward came by).** My face resembled a tomato right now.

Edward swallowed. "I know", was all he said. After a moment of sexual tension he whispered, "So do I lead you to your bathroom "blind woman"?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Old fashioned". I grinned. He groaned. He helped me to get up the bed and we started walking towards the bathroom I suppose since I was still "blinded".

"Don't groan. But you know what. I can say that you're not that old fashioned anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

I entered my bathroom and closed the door. Once I was safe, meaning Edward was out of my sight and reach, I dared to ask, "Edward, are you wearing nothing but underpants?"

"I'm not wearing underpants." HE WAS NAKED. I WAS PRESSED TO HIS NAKED BODY MINUTES BEFORE.

I think Edward heard my gasp because he started giggling.

"I'm wearing a thong", Edward said.

And with that I fainted. The last thing I remembered hearing was, "Bella, Bella, are you okay? Open the door."

**A little sneak peek of Chapter 5: A Taste of Paradise**

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a red chilli but then I realized THAT wasn't a red chilli!

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Loathe it?**

**REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING! REVIEW AND YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY!**

**REVIEW! ;) If you have any naughty ideas they are welcomed. If you don't understand some stuff you can always ask.**

**Do you want Edward's POV? If you de tell me because if no one says so I will keep Bella's POV for now.**

**Should I continue or end it soon?**


	5. Playing Dumb

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay. I have no excuse but to say life. You know school, friends, drama, boys, etc. Thank you so much for the reviews. They were lovely! You were incredibly sweet! I love you guys. Anonymous reviewers I love you too. Adding me to your favorites and alerts make me so incredibly happy as well. =)**

**Well, leaving the corniness aside I must tell you there's Alice/Bella "bonding time" but don't worry fluffiness will come after. Cold Shower Alert! Kidding.. or maybe you will need it? ;)**

**This is just the first part of Chapter 5. I'm writing in two parts because I want this chapter to be above expectations. Thank you for the patience and I will be selfish enough to ask for a little bit more. Sorry. **

**Long chap. Enjoy!**

5. A Taste of Paradise

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a red chilli but then I realized THAT wasn't a red chilli! I was not at home. I was surrounded by white walls and what I thought was a red chilli was a test tube filled with blood.** (A/N: You dirty minded people. What did you think the red chilli was**?)Blood.. I started feeling dizzy. Where is everyone? Did Edward have to go because he couldn't resist any longer? I was starting to panic. Just when I thought I was going to faint again, the door opened and there was Edward, glorious as ever. I started to get flashbacks of the morning and of course I blushed.

"You're awake", Edward said smirking.

"I'm awake". I grinned.

"Do you remember anything that happened in the morning?" He asked suddenly concerned. I remembered everything by now. The thong mainly. But what if I played dumb? What if I told him I didn't remember anything at all? What will Edward's reaction be?

"No, I don't remember anything. Everything is kind of fuzzy." I prayed I didn't blush because that stupid red spots in my cheeks will give me away. Edward's smile started to vanish. I don't know if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Not a thing? Seriously? Do you remember why you fainted?" He was disappointed, I could see. He thought my mind hadn't registered a thing he had done this morning. He thought he dhave not caused an impression.

"Nope. I don't even remember when I fainted". I smiled internally. This will cause me more trouble because Edward will do something bolder in order for me to remember next time. I know I couldn't handle this alone.

As if she could read my mind, Alice walked through the room's door. "Hey, Bella. How're you feeling?" She had an evil sparkle in her eyes. I'm sure she knew what I had in mind.

"I'm alright. When can I leave?"

"You can go right now if you want. Would you like to go to our place?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Does Charlie know anything about this?"

"No. You know how Edward overreacts. There was no need to hospitalize you but Edward insisted." Edward shot a death glare to Alice. I ignored it. I was accustomed to his over protectiveness.

"Oh. Can you tell me why I fainted or at least what you told Carlisle?" Alice was grinning like a fool.

"Well, Bella I'm not sure if I can explain. When Edward tried to tell Carlisle the reason of your fainting he stumbled over his own words. He was so nervous. I think he might even have blushed if he could. He looked kind of embarrassed. Carlisle thought he acted like this because he was worried but I'm quite sure that was not the reason." I still played dumb. I hope I didn't look flustered.

If looks could kill Alice would be so dead by now. Edward was performing her with his exquisite eyes.

"Don't pay attention to the pixie. She has lost her mind". Edward said angry.

"Ok, but can you explain me why I fainted then?"

"This is not the right time. Later."

"Why not Edward? I don't see any inconvenience." Alice said. Alice gave me a look full of proud.

"Do you want to go now Bella?" I nodded. I wanted him to tell me why I fainted but I was in a rush to get out of the hospital. Needles everywhere. Blood. Creepy.

"I'll go talk to Carlisle. Alice, come with me."Damn. I wanted Alice to stay so she could answer all my unasked questions.

"See you later Bella. Don't worry. I'll be there always for you" Alice said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Alice". My concerns faded once I knew the double meaning Alice applied to her words. I had nothing to worry about. I was in Alice's hands after all.

A few minutes later Edward arrived. I got ready and we were out of the hospital.

"Bella Bella!" Alice chanted once we entered the house. "Come with me." I was holding Edward's hand and at first I was reluctant to let it go because I still wanted the famous explanation of my faint. Alice saw the hesitation in my eyes. "You can ask him whatever you want after I'm finished with you." I suppose that meant I was going to be Barbie Bella again but I was willing to do anything for winning the freaking bet.

Edward seemed unsure as well. Maybe he was afraid Alice will tell me everything.

"Do you want to go with Alice, Bella?" Edward said.

"She is coming with me. It's out of question." And with that Alice dragged me to her room.

The room was a disaster. Clothes here. Shoes there. Heels being specific. I gulped.

"Bella don't be melodramatic. It's just fashion. I know you know everything and I assure you, you will win the bet. Have in mind the only possibility of coming out victorious of it is to do everything I tell you. Did you hear me?" Her voice became a bit scary.

"Yes m'am." I raised my hand to my head showing her I was at her mercy. She just smiled and the torture began. First of all I had a shower. Once I finished Alice exfoliated all my body. I told her it was unnecessary since Edward wouldn't be seeing the majority of my body.

"You can't know that. I'm the one who sees the future. I'm just preparing you." Alice said with a wink and then guffawed when she saw my tomato face. Edward was going to take my clothes off. I'm sure that was out the boundaries. How will I persuade him to do such thing?

I was in mortal danger. I started hyperventilating. "Breathe Bella." That was usually Edward's line. "I was just teasing you!" Then she burst out laughing. Hell no! She was not teasing me.

"Alice, just tell me how much cloth will come off?" I asked in a pretty pathetic voice.

"It's a surprise. Now sit up straight so I can apply makeup. You will look stunning. Edward will fall head over heels for second time for you." By now I was dressed up in deep blue skinny jeans and in a formal but not to formal blue blouse. It wasn't as blue as the jeans. I asked Alice why was she dressing me as an emo. "Bella how you dare to tell me I'm dressing you like an emo! I know what I'm doing so just sit back and watch. I shouldn't be giving you any explanation of my work but if you didn't know dark colors fit you well because you are pale. It looks like if you emanate light." I think I insulted her with my emo comment. After her "little" speech I became motionless and stayed silent.

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Bella but if you asked what was my biggest wish it would be you winning this bet." She hugged me. I hugged her back. I just couldn't stay mad with her. Everything she was doing was for me.

"Why do you want so badly that I win?" I didn't understand why she wanted that. I knew the Cullen's weren't the best losers but still she was not part of the bet.

"Oh Bella, you're so innocent. Remember there are no secrets in the family so you can imagine the whole family knows about this. Well, I made my own bet with Emmet. If you win, I win. If not I will have to dress in emo clothes for a WHOLE MONTH! That's why I suddenly became angry when you made a remark on how I dressed you. I'm sorry again." Great. Now the whole family was involved.

"ALICE!" I shouted and turned my front to her since she was curling my hair. "Are there absolutely no secrets in the family? Does that mean everyone knows what happened in the morning? "I was sweating like a pig. I wouldn't be able to see Esme or Carlisle face to face ever again and Emmet! Emmet will say so much embarrassing things on so inadequate moments.

"Well we can keep one little secret once in a while… but if you don't win this my dear and lovely Bella I'll make sure everyone knows." I sighed with relief but my nerves picked up again with Alice's threat.

"We're supposed to be in the same side! You threatening me is no help! If I was concerned, know have for sure nerves are eating me alive! If you tell anyone I'll find revenge." I was going to collapse and the only way to wake me up would be a kiss from my vampire charming. I wished life was easy as that. I was no Snowhite. No more living a fairytale.

"Just win little sister or else.. Now stop eating your nails and try those heels." How heartwarming Alice. Threatening me and then wanting my dead by forcing me into lethal weapons. How can women walk in such things! I tried them on and surprisingly they were comfortable and easy to walk with. The first acceptable thing that has happened to me in the day…

"Wait here. I'll bring Rose's mirror. You look gorgeous." Alice's eyes sparkled. Within a few seconds she was back with a HUGE mirror in hands. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I was unrecognizable. Weak and shy Bella was nowhere to be seen. Fierce, confident, and sexy Bella had crushed her. My lips were the center of attention in my face. They demanded to be seen and kissed? They looked eatable if it's possible to say such thing. Clever Alice.

The problem here was that while I looked dazzling in the outside, my insides were twisting and I was so unprepared for what came next. Persuading Edward to kiss me. The harshest task I've ever done in my entire life. Beating the crap out of new born vampires was nothing.

"Thank you Alice. I won't question you ever again." I managed to say before I broke into a panic attack.

"You have nothing to thank me. It was my pleasure but it would be so much preferable if you thanked me once you're holding the trophy. "

"You're putting so much trust and effort on me Alice. I don't know how to seduce a man. My seduction is my blushing and I think you know that already. I've got nothing. Not a plan or strategy. I think it would be better if I surrender." I was now begging Alice to let me surrender. I have lost the count of the days I haven't kissed Edward. If felt like ages. I desired them. I needed them. Surrender seemed appealing.

"Don't even think of surrendering. It's just not an option and how many times I have to remind you I'm a psychic. I know the future and I see you smiling triumphantly once Edward can't resist does lips of yours any longer. And silly silly Bella I already have a plan. Unpreparedness and loser are not words in my vocabulary." Crap. Why couldn't I just succumb to my weakness, my Edward?

The plan "Kiss me or I'll Bite You" was the next:

First of all I had to feel like the outside Bella since the one inside was dying. Alice told me Edward loved it when I was confident of myself.

I would walk down the stairs and I would trip on purpose. Alice said it may be accidental and it would be better if it was because it will add more "skin touch". I'm not quite sure what she meant by that.

I will "accidentally" grab Edward's butt excusing myself by telling him I had something to hold onto because I thought I was going to fall. I will say randomly some stupid comment like "And I had a lot to hold onto I wished I didn't have to release it ever." Or some other stupid embarrassing comment I can think of.

Then I would be blushing so much I will hug Edward trying to "hide" my embarrassment. I will whisper "I love you" into his ear. I will look into Edward face and be so close to it that Edward would think I would actually kiss him but of course I won't.

Edward will drive to some expensive restaurant which Alice won't tell me because she said it was a surprise and she had promised Edward not to tell me. Well, while being in the restaurant I will be seductive. I will be touching Edward's leg under the table. Caressing his face. Breathing his name. Touching his hair. While I do this I will pull him near me and tease him again making him think I will actually kiss him this time.

Once we finished "our" dinner he will take me to a place where there is a lake. Alice promised me (pinky promise: the unbreakable one) the water would be warm so I will jump into the lake and have all my makeup and clothes ruined.

Wet Bella = Irresistible Bella according to Alice. Edward eyes will fill of lust (shiver) and he will approach me so slow I will want to jump towards him but I'll have to resist. He will encircle my waist with his cold arms. He will come near me already decided he was going to lose the bet and before reason came into him I'll whisper "Just one. No one will know you kissed me. It would be our biggest secret. Kiss me. Show me your love." And with that "HE" will kiss me and I'll win. I Bella Swan will be able to seduce "The Edward Cullen".

I felt like I was cheating now that I knew all this information. The plan appeared to be pretty simple but I had to remind myself I was indeed dealing with "The Edward Cullen". After Alice informed me about the plan and gave me a pep talk on how stunning, dazzling, mouthwatering I looked (Her words not mine. Mouthwatering, the word coming from a vampire's mouth was supposed to make me feel better? Right..)I had the courage to go downstairs and the plan absolutely failed. ..

**What do you think? Cliffhanger I know. I'm mean but the wait will be rewarded. Please review.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Loathe it?**

**Review! Your reviews inspire me and inspiration makes me write faster. ;)**

**I love everyone so don't think I hate emos or something like that. I'm an emo sometimes when I get all depressed you know. I swear my intention wasn't to insult anyone. I also hate stereotypes and how people tag each other with stupid names. **

**P.S: I will still be using Bella's POV for the second part. Edward's POV will come later.**

**Love,**

**Paty**


	6. Hormones Can't Be Held Back

**A/N: Don't hate me. I know I broke my promise. I feel incredibly guilty. I swear I tried to write but I couldn't come up with anything. I didn't want to write crappy stuff because you guys don't deserve that. I'm so so sorry. I hope you are still out there. I have anyone to blame but myself. I'll find a way to reward you. :)**

**P.S: I changed my mind. Remember I told you chapter 5 was going to be two parts? Well, not anymore. I decided to make two chapters independently. The name of chapter 5 was changed as well. Sorry for the delay again. You guys are awesome. Thank you for EVERYTHING!**

**P.S.2: I think this story will be 10 chapters long so eventually it will come to an end. The good news is that I'm sure I will keep writing more stories. :)**

**Chapter 6 here it goes..**

6. Hormones can't be held back

Bella's POV:

You might be wondering why the plan failed. You might be blaming a glorious vampire named Edward. You might be thinking I was not able to resist his perfect self. Well, you are wrong.

The plan absolutely failed because I'm a klutz. Once I stepped over the first stair my heels or lethal weapons, whatever you wanna called them, got stuck. I fell all the way down. I was a bloody mess. I had to be hospitalized for 2 weeks because I had a couple of broken bones. As a result of all of these the bet was called off.

KIDDING!

The ugly truth is that once I came down Edward looked (is) as the hottest vampire on the universe. He wasn't wearing any special clothes. I supposed he had just finished taking a shower. His hair was wet and the only thing covering an essential part of his body was a towel that was hanging way too low.

You know once I caught sight of him I couldn't move, breathe and stop staring. I was petrified in place. Anyways, who would want to move if they had such perfect scenery to admire. He had a delicious sculptured chest, strong arms, a hairy patch of hair that lead to "unknown" places. My vision started to get blurry. I think it was because of the lack of oxygen.

Breathe, Bella.

His beautiful head turned and his eyes locked with mine. There was a burning passion in them. I'm quite sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest and still he had the nerve to smile!

"Hey, love" Edward said.

"Hi."

He started walking towards me. I stopped breathing.

"You look gorgeous." Of course I blushed.

"Thank you. You look better than gorgeous." He smiled my crooked smile. Then everything happened in a blink of an eye. It seemed like a shadow came by, took away the towel from Edward's body and left. I was able to hear someone laughing and instantly I knew it was Emmet but that wasn't the issue at the time. Edward was naked in front of me. Naked and WET! His eyes were wide but he was not trying to cover himself. I couldn't help it. My eyes traveled down his body and the unknown places were no longer unknown. He was perfect in every possible way.

I was ogling him. The next second Edward wasn't there. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't suck enough oxygen. I sat down on the couch but my mind couldn't stop thinking about Edward's delicious body. I closed my eyes and started to think about unappealing stuff but everything led me back to Edward.

I opened my eyes and Alice was standing on front of me with a concerned look on her face. I wanted to apologize because I wasn't able to be strong enough. I opened my mouth but Alice stopped me.

"Don't apologize Bella. If I was in your place I would've done the same or worse (with Jasper replaced by Edward of course). I don't how was they could do all this behind my back. I don't know how they could keep it as a secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, Edward had a plan in hand as well. All you just witnessed was part of the plan."

"He wanted me to see him naked?"

"Yes, he did but he became embarrassed once you didn't respond."

"Didn't respond?"

"Well, he thought once you caught sight of him you will fly into his arms and kiss him. Actually I'm really proud of you."

So he thought I wouldn't be able to hold my hormones back, huh? I was 18 year old teenager. Yes, I was sexually frustrated but come on! He was a 107 years old and he was a virgin! He was more sexually frustrated than me!

This was no longer a simple bet. I would make Edward Cullen count the seconds until the wedding. I'll make him suffer. I'll make him beg and not just for a kiss. I wanted everything and a kiss won't be able to satisfy my needs. And I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Bella, that is brilliant! I didn't know you had it in you." Alice said when she saw the future.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Don't let appearances fool you. No one plays like this with Bella Swan. Don't ever underestimate me Edward Cullen. You will wish you hadn't known me."

Edward's POV:

I won't be able to see Bella ever again. Am I not attractive enough for her? She didn't even blink when she saw me. I didn't have another alternative but to run. I went to the woods and planned to never ever come back but I knew my heart wouldn't be able to be apart from Bella's longer than a day. I tried to delay my way home the most I could. I took the long way and I didn't run as fast as usual.

I gathered all my courage and entered the house. It seemed like no one was home but I could hear Bella's heart beat. She was in my room. I walked deliberately slow until I reached my door. It was open and I heard the shower turn on. I suppose she was just starting. I will have at least a few minutes to think how I will apologize for my inconsideration. I was supposed to be a gentleman for Bella but not anymore. I made a fool of myself.

I sat on my bed and I realized the bathroom's door was open. I gulped. The room was filled of Bella's scent and the bathroom was really steamy. I stood up to close the door. I couldn't make more mistakes. I was having a dilemma. One part of my brain was begging me to peak. Bella will never know, I thought. The other part was telling me to just close the door and be a gentleman.

I started to stand up and the bed creaked. Bella heard it.

"Edward?" I don't know if she was trying to be seductive or not but her voice made my knees go weak. I had to respond.

"Yes?"

"Can you come? I need a little bit of help." She needed help. I could give her all the help she wanted but what if she was playing tricks on me?

"Are you sure you want my help? I can call Esme or Alice."

"No one is home but you, Edward and I really need help." Oh. Her voice sounded kind of desperate.

"Ok, I'm coming." I entered the bathroom and I was hypnotized by the sight that was in front of me. Bella was in the shower. She wasn't naked but she left too little to the imagination. She was in her panties and a bra. She had a white wet shirt on top of it and it clung to her. Her back was facing me. I couldn't help it. My eyes traveled every inch of her body. Perfection.

"Edward?"

"Uh, yes?" Was she trying to seduce me? Because if she was she already had me in her hands.

"Can you come in the shower?" I didn't think about it twice. I took my shoes off. I was already stepping in when reason came to me.

"Bella, I don't think this is a good idea." One of my feet was already in the shower and I was inches apart from Bella's body.

"Please. I would come out but then I will get cold and I don't want to get sick." I sighed. Bella turned and now she was facing me.

Her backside had left me breathless but now that she was facing me my hands wanted to touch that body.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hi, love" My voice was husky. I cleared my throat. "With what do you want me to help you?" Bella had an evil spark on her eyes and I knew I was already in trouble.

"Can you help take this shirt off? I've tried pulling it out but I think the only way it can get off my body is if you rip it out." I closed my eyes. I was already having inappropriate thoughts. She was making my fantasies come true.

"We can find another way. I don't think we need to rip it." I was trying to distract myself. If my hands touched that body they would have a mind of their self.

"I don't care, Edward. I have no sentimental attachment to it." I took the hem of her shirt and started tearing it apart. The shirt fell with a plop to the floor. Bella looked at me. She captured me with her eyes and I couldn't look away if I wanted to. She smiled a sexy smile.

She started unbuttoning my shirt. I wasn't thinking. She could do whatever she wanted with me. I was hers. Completely and irrevocably hers. One by one she undid the buttons. She made sure that her hands made all the physical contact possible. My shirt was now next to hers. Her hands traveled down my body until she reached my pants. She took off my belt. Then the button of my pants became undone. My breath was turning ragged. The zipper came down. Bella knelt so she could slide my pants off. I looked down at her and it was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life. She was looking at me with longing. The desire that her eyes always held for me was intensified a million times more.

She stood up. We were only wearing our underclothes. She took the soap and started washing herself. She turned her back to me. I was helpless. I stared until I could not resist. I touched her shoulder and she gasped. I smiled.

She turned to face me again. She had a confused look on her face.

"Edward, what are you still doing here?" What?

"I.." I was speechless.

"I took your cloth of so you wouldn't live all your room wet. Now, can you give me some privacy please?" WHAT? Was she demanding privacy after what she did?

I was still standing there and she just raised an eyebrow. I turned and stepped out of the shower where I once thought was heaven.

I was sexually frustrated beyond repair. I needed release and release I will find. Soon.

**What do you think? Love it? Loathe it?**

**Review! Review! Review! Pretty, please.**

**Tell me what you think Edward's going to do. **

**I came up with an idea. I will write a one shot dedicated to you. You can tell me in your review or an inbox what will you like me to write about (Twilight related). I will put it to vote. Once I know the results I will let you know and I will write the one shot as soon as possible. Do you like the idea? You can always make suggestions. =)**

**I will really try to make it up for you guys. You are the best, did you know that? **

**Love,**

**Paty**


	7. The Charm Is Gone

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back. Again I'm grateful for all the reviews. You enlighten my day!**

**This chapter is mostly a conversation between Edward and Bella. I don't have much to babble about so here comes Chapter 7..**

**Enjoy :)**

7. The Charm Is Gone

Edward's POV:

Wasn't I the one who dazzled Bella? Wasn't I the one who made her forget her own name? When did the tables turn? I'm lusting after Bella but it is not the normal lusting at all. I don't know if a vampire can die from sexual repression but I don't doubt I could be the first creature in the world to die of such thing. Bella is driving me crazy. I'm becoming insane. How have I managed not to kiss her? Just God knows.

I've tried to find release. Believe me.

She doesn't budge. I can't see her will waver just a bit. She's a powerful woman and that makes her sexier.

I'm going to surrender. Surrender to the power Bella has over me. I'm going to lose myself inside of her and never come out.

Bella was coming out of the shower. She saw me and smiled. I approached her slowly until her body was pinned to the wall. There was no breathing space between her body and mine.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"What am I not doing with you? That is the real question." Our faces were centimeters apart from each other. I just had to lean and my lips will touch those glorious lips of hers.

I leaned slowly to make the moment last. I closed my eyes preparing myself for what I've been neglected for a while now. I could already feel the warmth on my lips and I finally reached my destination. Once I reached those lips of hers they weren't soft enough. I opened my eyes and realized that Bella had put her hand between our lips.

I was annoyed now. "What are you doing?" I asked against her hand.

"I'm protecting myself from your dangerous kisses. I don't want to overestimate your self control, you know."

"What?" I was beyond confused. Why was she caring now about my self control? The wedding was in a few days.

"I finally realized how I could get killed so easily with your sharp teeth. I'm terribly fragile compared to you."

"Bellaaaa. Don't do this to me. Please." I didn't care I sounded like a petulant child. Her. That's all I want.

"I'm not doing anything Edward. Realization just came to me."

"Bella, I don't care anymore about this stupid game or bet, whatever you want to call it. I just want a kiss from the woman I love the most. Can't I have that? I'm dying here without your kisses." I could see a ghost of a smile in her beautiful face but she quickly composed her expression.

"So, are you telling me you want to surrender?" The smile was a full grin now. She was going to make me say it out loud. I looked into her eyes and I saw the determination. I needed to shout I'm a looser or I'll get no kisses. Women always get their way.

"Bella, from the moment we started this I knew I was going to lose. It was just a matter of time. It's impossible to resist you. You are beautiful inside out. Your lips are begging to be kissed. Your body calls mine. Your skin wants to be touched. Every single part of you attracts me like a million magnets. There's no way to resist a temptation of that magnitude."

"So, I win!" Bella shouted.

"Yes, you win. Can I have my kiss? Please. Actually, I don't want only one kiss. We are probably not going out today. You are staying here with me until the seconds we lost not kissing are recovered. Come to me love."

She held my face with one of her hands and whispered, "But what if I don't want to kiss you?" She stepped back.

"Your kisses were like a drug to me. I seriously thought I was going to suffer of withdrawal but now I know I'm strong", she said more loudly, proud of herself.

"Well, I'm not strong anymore, Bella. I don't have any strength left in me. You are the most dangerous creature I've ever known. I am yours. You can do whatever you want with me. I'm at your feet so please, love, just come here."

"Oh, is Edward Cullen begging for a kiss? Well, I think I must be dreaming because "The Edward Cullen" will never beg for a kiss."

"I'll go on my knees if you want me to. I will willingly beg you for your kisses every day of my existence. Come here love. Please. Let the world disappear for a while. Let me make your forget your name. Let me show my love. Let me kiss you until you're breathless."

I was all set to grovel on my knees. She didn't have to seduce me anymore. If she wanted me to make her love right now I would but I better not voice my thoughts.

She is everything I ever wanted. How can I not fulfill her desires if all she wants is me?

Me.

Bella's POV:

Edward was being ridiculously seductive. He had spoken the words that have finally managed to turn the fire into something unstoppable. He had finally said the words I have always longed to hear.

"I'm tempted to accept your request, Edward but first I have to deal with some issues."

"Don't delay this anymore, love. Whether you want to be kissed or not, I'll kiss you. I've lost control of my entire body. Even if I want to stop I won't be able to."

Hmm. I told you. Seduction is the perfect word to describe Edward at this moment. Maybe it's time to stretch some boundaries. I know the wedding is near but I'll make sure that my last days as Bella Swan are truly satisfactory. By satisfactory I mean Edward satisfying me.

"Well, well. I can see you're desperate here my dear Edward."

"I am, Bella. I am. How can I not be?"

"Can you answer me one question first? Right now, what do you think about boundaries?"

"I think boundaries are foolish and stupid. If you love someone you love them with all your being and all the way through. Boundaries are restrictions and limits and my love for you is endless."

"What do you think about throwing all the boundaries out the window?" I crossed my fingers. If I ever thought I had bad luck I was stupid to think so. A Greek God is here begging me to kiss him. I'm lucky in infinite ways.

"I think it's the most brilliant thing you have ever said in your whole life." This must be a dream. Any moment I will wake up and I'll have to face reality. Boundaries will be the same. I'll be an 18 year old with sexual needs and I'll die of sadness.

"This is to good be true." I whispered.

"It isn't." Edward replied.

I looked up and saw Edward smiling. I looked into his eyes, the windows to his soul. I saw the endless love, the desire, the lust, the happiness, the care and I knew all this feelings were for me.

My eyes caught his hands. He was starting to unbutton his shirt. My eyes grew wide. I don't think I can bear another strip tease. But I also noticed the difference. Edward's eyes didn't hold the playfulness they did the last time he was undressing himself in front of me. His eyes were serious. I gulped. Edward spoke.

"You want me. You can have me." **(A/N: Imagine Edward Cullen saying these words to you! I'm getting hot in here! Help me!)**

The shirt was gone and I was there standing like an idiot ogling his beautiful chest.

"But, what about our virtues and the wedding?" I stammered.

"I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. The wedding is still on. And about our virtues, all I know is that I'll never stop loving you. It's impossible so I think we have nothing to worry about."

Why couldn't he reason this way a few months ago? The belt was gone. I couldn't think.

The pants were gone.

He was ready to get rid of the boxers when I stopped him. My heart was beating at an alarming rate.

"Edward, stop."

"No."

"Please, stop." My voice was as weak as my will.

"I want to make love to you. I want to have you, finally. I want to fill you slowly with my kisses. I want to love you without end, without reason and without measure." Burning passion. His eyes were burning passion.

My legs couldn't hold me anymore. I fell to the ground. My breathing was ragged. For God's sake! He wasn't even touching me.

He approached me, boxers still on.

"Bella, are you alright?" his voice full of concern.

"I'm great. You know how much I want you more than anyone else but..."

"But?"

I smirked evilly.

"I want to make you suffer a bit more." I looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" He was losing it. I knew it.

"Do you have any idea how I've felt this past months? Payback is a bitch."

I stood up and left the room leaving a stunned Edward behind me.

**Did you like it?**

**Please review! I love reviews way too much. I'm addicted to them. :)**

**You're the best!**

**Only 3 more chapters to go… :(**

**Love,**

**Paty**


	8. Powerless

**A/N: I know I'm a horrible person. I'm awful. How long since I have updated? Don't even ask. I feel so guilty. I hope you are still out there. **

**Leaving the guilt aside, I want to tell you I have big news! I want to tell everyone the story has reached the 100th review! (101 actually) I'm so happy. This is all because of you guys. You're freaking awesome. All your reviews are so sweet and some of them really make me laugh. **

**I may stretch the story a bit more. Maybe 12 chapters? I still don't know. For now, here is the 8****th**** chapter. Enjoy :) **

**And I'm so so so so sorry for taking this long to update. I really am. :(**

**There's some Edward/Bella/Family bonding time. The hotness will come later, I assure you that. ;)**

8. Powerless

Edward's POV:

I don't know if I'm dreaming. Hell, I'm not sure if I'm a vampire. I think it's the Apocalypses.

Did I hear correctly? Did Bella just deny me?

I think I misunderstood. I probably heard the wrong words.

"Edward?"

The voice came from outside my room. I turned my head and saw Alice standing by the door.

"Are you alright? You haven't moved in 25 minutes."

"Where's Bella?" I already missed her.

"She's downstairs."

"Who knew she had so much power?" I was mainly talking to myself.

"Never underestimate women, Edward. You're really charming; don't get me wrong but that fiancé of yours is amazing."

"I know she is amazing but what am I going to do Alice? I can't wait any more. I can't." Helpless. I was truly helpless.

"Well, that's why I'm here, silly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to help you seduce Bella." She winked.

"But aren't you supposed to be helping her seduce me? And besides, you are her best friend. You can't do that to her. She will be hurt."

"Oh, Edward you're such a gentleman. But you already said it. You can't wait anymore. I'm here to make your wishes come true. After, all I'm a pixy. Aren't I?

She was evil. I knew she already had everything planned.

"What do you have in mind? I have tried so many things. I always end mostly naked. Actually, SHE HAS SEEN ME NAKED AND I'VE GOTTEN NO REACTION FROM HER!" I was freaking out and getting insecure. Maybe she didn't want me; she just was trying to say no in a polite way.

"Edward! Don't freak out. I know for sure she wants you. The lust and desire is palpable. Jasper was getting way too hot with the feelings both of you were emanating."

"But what if those feelings are just coming from me, Alice? What if she doesn't want me?"

"Edward you're being totally absurd. She already agreed to marry you."

"Maybe she just agreed because she's afraid of me. I'm a vampire, remember?"

Bella's POV: 

Alice is definitely a G-E-N-I-U-S.

So I'm in the Cullen's kitchen listening to everything Alice and Edward are talking about. I'm listening from this strange little thing with wires. I don't know what it is. It's too much technology for me.

After I listened to the whole conversation I just wanted to run upstairs, kiss him, and give in to all his desires (which are mine as well).

I didn't know Edward felt that insecure. I don't care about the stupid bet anymore. My poor Edward is suffering and that's all that matters.

I headed upstairs to Edward's room. I don't care if Alice gets angry with me. This has to end. We are punishing each other just because we are being stubborn and stupid.

I arrived to the room. Edward and Alice ceased talking. Edward looked at me with tortured eyes.

I'm the one who's making him suffer and I'm the one who will get rid of that pain.

I turned to look at Alice. Her eyes unfocused and then she screamed. I was already in Edward's arms. Our lips a breath apart.

"No, Bella!" Alice screamed.

I felt two thin arms hold me and I was pulled away from Edward.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

Alice was still holding me and I was infuriated.

"Alice, stop it! I don't care about the idiotic bet anymore. I don't care if you have to wear emo clothes. And you will wear them, did you hear me? Because I'm going to lose. I'm going to kiss Edward, right now."

She kept her hold on me.

"Bella, stop wriggling. I won't let you go. Listen to me. I don't want you to win the bet only because of that. This is an issue of Cullen women pride. All of us have played this bet more than once and Esme, Rosalie, and I have always lost. You are the only one who has resisted for this long and if you win we will show them that the Cullen girls rule."

"Of course, you lost, Alice. All of the Cullen boys are irresistible. They are perfect. They are the men of our dreams. Of COURSE WE WILL WANT TO KISS THEM!" I was mad. Really mad.

I was fuming.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to do this for your own good. I will take you home and you will only be able to see Edward under my permission."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You are not my mother and I will see Edward whenever I want!"

The last thing I remember is that I fell asleep. I was not even tired. I think Alice had something to do with this.

Edward's POV: 

Bella was in my arms. I was in heaven and my lips were a breath from paradise (Bella's lips.)

Suddenly, Bella was pulled out of my arms.

She screamed my named and I screamed hers. I tried to reach her but Emmet took a hold of me.

I tried to get out and I almost got it but then Jasper and even Carlisle came to help Emmet.

"Man, stop trying to get out. You ain't going anywhere." Emmet said.

"Edward, I know you are mad but just listen to us." Carlisle said.

I could hear Alice and Bella arguing soundly. She also wanted to end the bet and I was more than willing to. Alice was going to pay for this.

The arguing stopped from one second to another. I don't how this was possible because Bella sounded extremely mad. I still tried to get out but neither the two of my brothers of father let go of me.

"Jasper, make Edward calm." Emmet said.

I felt this huge weight overcome me and I couldn't fight any more. I didn't have another option but to listen.

"Edward, please listen. You are the last Cullen to find his mate so you don't know about this. We have played this game (bet) for a while now. We always win. You are the last Cullen so if you win it will prove that the Cullen men are irresistible and therefore they rule! Yeah!" Jasper said.

"Jasper, you are being absurdly immature. I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth."

"Well, this might be immature but until you win this bet you won't be able to have alone or private time with Bella." Carlisle said.

"You too, Carlisle? I can't believe it. And is that a threat because I'm not scared at all. I'll find my ways to get alone time with Bella."

"Oh, you won't. You can't beat 3 vampires by yourself." Carlisle said.

I can't believe it. My family is being ridiculous. I have always been proud of it but not anymore.

I guess Bella and I will have an affair. We will love each other secretly and I'm quite sure she will be willing to cooperate with my plan. Maybe we could run a way for a while. Ok, now I'm being ridiculous.

"Ok", I said.

"Really? You won't fight? You will give in that easily?"Emmet said.

The 3 of them were shocked.

"I wouldn't if I could but you are right. I can beat you 3 so I don't have any other choice but to surrender."

Oh, but I will fight like I have not fought in my whole life. Be ready, because Edward Cullen is fighting for his love. You don't mess with Edward Cullen and don't even try to mess with Bella Swan cause you'll regret it. I'll make sure you will.

**So, what do you think? **

**I surprised myself. I didn't think at all that the story will come to this. I hope you like it and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW (even though I know I don't deserve them because I took this long to update).**

**Have pity of me and REVIEW please! :)**

**Btw, sorry if you find many spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't check it that well so I could upload it faster to ff.**


	9. The Affair

**A/N: School is over thank goodness so I have the whole summer to write! Yey! I'm excited! There are so many things I want to do but being truthful; I'm also nostalgic and scared. Life is going way too fast. I can't believe that in 2 years I'm going to university!**

**Oh, btw, I'm now replying your reviews through inbox because that's the only way I can. Since ff changed some stuff I can no longer send my response to your review through mail. So if you receive an inbox from me don't feel the need to answer back but if you have questions or anything I'll gladly answer them. :)**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**Ok, so enough babbling… here comes Chapter 9. This one is a bit more romantic.**

9. The Affair

Bella's POV: 

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was in my room and extremely disoriented. I felt something cold creeping through the sheets. I would've have screamed if that same cold thing haven't covered my mouth. I knew it was a vampire, a male vampire to be more precise. His hand was too big. My first thoughts were the Vulturi. They were back to check if I was still human and I was.

My breath turned ragged and I couldn't see. The night covered my eyes. The vampire took me in his arms and I prepared for my death. I couldn't fool fate. Death was at my door. I could only think of one person.

Edward.

The vampire kept running, carrying me in his arms. Oddly enough, he was gentle. We reached his destiny point. He laid me in the floor. It was grass. I could hear all the bugs singing in the night.

"I love you, Edward", I whispered.

And that were my last words before the vampire hovered over me. His breath tingled on my neck.

I closed my eyes tight. I trembled once his lips touched my neck.

I expected the worst but then the vampire spoke.

Edward´s POV:

I kissed her neck and then responded to her pledge of love.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella." I laughed. I was having fun.

"Are you kidding me, Edward! You almost gave me a heart attack, you idiot", Bella screamed.

"Oh, don't get mad, love. This was necessary in order to work." I said trying to soothe her.

"You had to give me a stroke so your stupid plan could work. Couldn't you have whispered, "Hello, I'm Edward and I'm kidnapping you?" Her voice was beyond sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I think this is the first time in your life you reacted as a normal human." I guffawed.

I lowered my voice, trying to make it as seductive as possible. "But you know what? We are having an affair. We are secretly loving each other."

Bella's POV: 

An affair. I liked the sound of that. I liked it even more when Edward was kissing his way up my neck.

It was hard to be mad at him when he was being awfully seductive.

"Mmmm… I like that." I moaned. His lips were heaven.

"I'm glad."

I sat up, suddenly alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Alice? How could you keep this hidden from her?"

"Don't worry, love. I have my ways." He winked.

"How?"

Edward stopped his attack on my neck, exasperated.

"Always curious." He sighed. I had to snort at that. He was ALWAYS wondering what I was thinking. I've lost track of how many times he has asked me the same question.

"So? How did you manage to get us alone?" Even if I denied it, you could hear how curious I was.

"Well, first of all I convinced Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet that I will get you to kiss me. Then I kept thinking so many plans to get you by myself until I got Alice dizzy. If you come to think of it, it was pretty easy to trick everyone." He said smugly.

"So you are going to get me to kiss you?" I asked challengingly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I blushed. I felt utterly childish. He caressed my cheek and smiled.

Edward's POV:

Her blush was lovely.

"Yes." One word. One soft word came out of her lips and everything changed.

I took her face between my hands and waited to feel her lips on mine.

She leaned in and I closed my eyes so I could let myself get lost completely in her touch.

45 seconds later and still she hasn't kissed me…

"Uh… Bella weren't you supposed to kiss me?" I opened my eyes.

This was really getting on my nerves. I haven't kissed her in ages, kissed her like she deserves to be kissed.

"Umm.. No, Edward. You were supposed to kiss me." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"But then I will lose the bet, Bella."

"I thought you didn't care about the bet anymore cause I don't."

"So if you don't care anymore why didn't you kiss me?"

"I could ask you the same question." She was pouting. That irresistible pout. My resistance was wearing thin.

"And by the way, isn't this supposed to be an affair. We can kiss and no one will know, right? Or will you tattle tell?" Bella said eyebrow up high. She was starting to get angry.

"I won't tattle tell, Bella. Not even if you are the one who kisses me first." I winked.

"I can't believe it, Edward! This is a trap, right? I can't believe you still care about this bet! I was willing to kiss you. I didn't care at all. I swear I won't kiss you. Don't you have the guts to lose a freaking bet? Is your pride more important than our love?"

Damn, she was really getting mad and sexier by the second.

"Bella, that's not true."

"Then why haven't you kissed me! You know what, I'm done. If you want a fucking kiss you'll have to steal it from me."

Bella swearing, the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life and she was mine. All mine.

Bella's POV:

I was furious. I was ready to go home.

"Bella, come here", Edward said.

"No, Edward. I'm tired. Just take me home, please." My anger was turning into helplessness.

"Bella, I want to kiss you." His voice was determined.

"I told you. If you want one, you'll have to steal it. I won't kiss you willingly."

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, Edward I'm not because if you have wanted to kiss me you would already have. Don't you remember you're a million times stronger than me? I'm a weak human. I can't force you to kiss me."

I was about to cry. I can't fathom how we reached this situation. The bet was supposed to be fun.

"Don't cry, love. Come on, I'll take you home."

We reached my house. He tucked me behind the covers. He had to return to his house so we didn't get caught in our "affair" but I don't know why we are calling it that if we are not doing anything forbidden.

Before he left, he whispered in my ear, "Next time I kiss you, I won't only steal a kiss. I've resisted more than enough. I'll steal much more. Way more so be ready, love."

And that was exactly the answer I wanted to hear. I was already telling goodbye to our so called boundaries. I was more than ready, ready for him to covet anything he wanted because I was at his mercy.

"I'm yours", I whispered to the wind.

**I keep surprising myself. The story is completely taking another direction.**

**I'm almost positively sure that it will have more than 10 chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. :)**

**Like it? Love it? Loathe it?**

**Review, review, review…**

**I hope you are still out there...**

**Love,**

**Paty**


	10. Author's Note! Please, READ!

**A/N: I know I have broken my promises. I haven't updated soon enough but I swear it was not my intention to make you wait. **

**First of all, I had to write a 20 page essay! YES! 20 PAGE ESSAY! Have you ever written that much in your life? Well, I haven't. **

**I also had to make a 500 word glossary. That was easier but still it took time. And above all I was sick! It was just a cold but you know how annoying it can be and more if it's in summer. A cold in summer, just fantastic…**

**I'm not saying all of this is as an excuse. I'm saying because I don't want you to think I don't care at all about this story because I do, really do. Just cope with me, please. Summer has not been as fun as I had anticipated. I can only promise you this story will be finished, no matter what. **

**AND THE WORST OF ALL IS THAT I'M TOTALLY BLOCKED! I swear I've been trying for a while to write something and I can't. I just have like half of a chapter but I'm completely stuck. I'm begging for ideas. Anything. Please. I've never had a writer's block this big. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'LL DEEPLY APPRECIATE SOME IDEAS! I'm DESPARATE! **

**Anyways, thank you for still being out there.**

**Love, **

**Paty**


	11. Limits Are So Old School

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years. It's not much what I wrote but it's all I got for now. This won't be the last chapter of Not Kissable. I just couldn't let 2012 start without having one more update. Thank you for still being there for me. I haven't forgotten about this story at all, I just haven't given myself the time to write. **

**I want to thank specially Color My Soul Blue (Kristen) and ****Twilightxhpotterxpjackson (Cassie). You guys made me feel incredibly shy, guilty, and proud of myself. I loved your reviews and your support. **

**Here goes chapter 10!**

10. Limits Are So Old School

Bella's POV:

"Oh God Bella, please don't stop." Edward moaned.

"I'm not planning on it. I don't think I would be able to even if I wanted", I moaned back.

"We've resisted this for so long. We need this. We have waited too much." Edward said more to himself than me.

"I couldn't agree more with you." I sighed.

Bliss.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA!" Emmet shouted.

Emmet? What the hell was Emmet doing in my room while I was….

I opened my eyes and realized everything was a dream.

"What were you dreaming about naughty girl? I could hear your moans miles away."

Oh My Gosh! Earth please swallow me! My cheeks were burning.

"It's none of your business what I was dreaming and anyways what are you doing here?"

"Were you dreaming dirty little things with Eddie bear?" Emmet said between laughter.

"Emmet! Stop making Bella uncomfortable. She can wet dream whatever she wants with virgin Edward," said Alice appearing from nowhere.

"Could you please stop talking about me!" I said mortified.

And to this Emmet just exploded with laughter.

"Emmet can you please leave the room? I have some business to deal with," said Alice.

"But I need to talk to her too. I need her to give in so we can win the bet and prove the Cullen men are irresistible."

"Emmet out!" Alice shouted. Patience wasn't one of her qualities.

Poor Emmet left without a word but I guess it was alright so he could stop making remarks about what I have dreamed.

"So Bella", said Alice in a tentative voice that made me feel extremely nervous.

"Yes?"

"I heard you escaped with Edward last night. Is that true?"

"Do you think it's true?" I knew I was in huge trouble for betraying Alice but I'd try to play dumb as long as I could.

"No, Bella. I want a one word answer. Yes or No."

"Maybe?" I gulped. I knew Alice didn't like to be played with. I knew well but still I pushed my luck.

"Hmm. I see you are unwilling to answer me. But do you remember that one little dirty secret I kept to myself about you and Edward? You know Edward in a red thong and you fainting. Do you want me to tell the whole family?"

"Alice! You are being utterly unfair. Yes, I escaped yesterday with Edward. Happy?"

"Not at all."

"What do you want me to do," I exclaimed suddenly anxious.

I could see the glint in Alice's eyes. The glint I feared.

"Well, my lovely Bella since you have betrayed me in so many ways, the only way to reverse the damage is you do exactly what I ask you to. I won't give a damn about your complaints. You'll do as I say. That's my final word."

Alice swearing. Bad bad signal! She was furious. Alice never swears!

I answered the only words I knew that would placate her, "Yes ma'am. I'm at your mercy."

"That's my girl," answered Alice with a huge smile.

And at her mercy I was.

Victoria's secret. Mind blushing lingerie. Push up bras. Thongs. Silk!

In other words, a nightmare!

"We are done!" announced Alice.

THANK GOD! I didn't complain once but my patience was reaching its limits.

But I was quite sure that with this all new clothes limits weren't something I should be concerned about.

Limits are so old school and I'm sure I'll be able to teach that to my lovely old fashioned Edward.

**As I said, it's not much but I hope you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think about it. **

**We'll meet again soon.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS BTW! I hope everything you wish comes true! **

**And again I thank you all for your lovely reviews and support.**

**I almost forgot! What did you think about Breaking Dawn? I loved it and hated it at the same time. I thought the part were all the wolves talk was hilarious. Anyways, that's just me.**

**Love,**

**Paty **


End file.
